Streitgespräche und andere Sorgen
by Gayagrod
Summary: Hurley, Charlie, Shannon, Boone und Sawyer sitzen am Lagerfeuer und reden darüber, wo sie gelandet sind. Mit interessanten Ergebnissen....


Titel: Streitgespräche und andere Sorgen  
Autor: Lupinus  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Hurley, Charlie, Shannon, Boone und Sawyer sitzen am Lagerfeuer und reden darüber, wo sie gelandet sind. Mit interessanten Ergebnissen...  
Disclaimer: Nichts von "Lost" gehört mir!  
Spoiler: spielt nach Folge 1x04: Wildschweinjagd/Walkabout

**Streitgespräche und andere Sorgen**

Wo sind wir hier?

Das war die Frage, die sie alle quälte. Und wenn schon nicht sie alle, dann zumindest diejenigen, die um die merkwürdige Funkbotschaft wussten. Das Funksignal, welches schon seit 16 Jahren immer und immer wieder gesendet wurde...

Und jetzt saßen die, die nicht schlafen konnten oder wollten, um das Feuer herum und starrten in die Flammen. Hörten den Atem der Insel und fühlten, wie etwas, das sie nicht benennen konnten, sich ihrer bemächtigen wollte, nach ihnen griff.

"Hey." Hurley setzte sich neben Charlie, der mit einem Stock Muster in den Sand malte.

"Hey", meinte Charlie nur, ohne dabei aufzusehen.

"Ziemlich ruhig heute Nacht, oder?", versuchte Hurley etwas Konversation zu machen.

"Wenn du damit meinst, dass heute kein Monster durch den Dschungel läuft und die Bäume umknickt, ja, dann ist soweit alles ruhig", sagte Charlie, blickte Hurley an und gab ihm ein kurzes Grinsen. "Aber eigentlich ist das auch gut so!"

Hurley sah nachdenklich einige Momente zum dunklen Dschungel und schaute dann etwas ängstlich auf den Boden vor sich. "Ich finde es trotzdem komisch, dass es so ruhig ist..."

"Herrgott, hör doch auf zu jammern!", beschwerte sich Shannon, die mit Boone links von ihm saß. "Wenigstens kann man dann mal in Ruhe eine Nacht durchschlafen! Außerdem nervst du nur alle mit deiner Monsterphobie!"

"Ich meine doch nur, dass es etwas Beunruhigendes hat, wenn es so ruhig ist. Was ist, wenn dieses Monster sich nur darauf vorbereitet, uns im Schlaf zu überfallen?", verteidigte sich Hurley. "Vielleicht schleicht es sich gerade in diesem Moment an uns heran und-"

Etwas abseits vom Feuer erklang ein halb belustigtes, halb verächtliches Lachen. "Hört euch das an, wahrscheinlich hat die Schwabbelbacke nur Angst, dass er der nächste ist, der dran glauben muss", meinte Sawyer hämisch. "Ist ja ein ganz schöner Brocken, bestimmt leckt sich dieses Vieh im Dschungel schon das Maul, ihn zu verspeisen."

"Schade, dass es dich noch nicht erwischt hat", meinte Shannon verächtlich, "Zu einem fiesen Vieh passt ein fieser Kerl doch ganz gut."

Sawyer gab ihr ein mehr als selbstgefälliges Grinsen. "Ja, wirklich schade, dass ich noch da bin, _Tussi_."

Shannon sah ihn eine Sekunde lang empört an und wandte sich dann beleidigt von ihm ab.

"Außerdem würde ich diesem Ding doch gar nicht schmecken", meinte Hurley, "Ich meine, bestimmt bevorzugt es, äh, andere Kost. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was so ein T-Rex am liebsten frisst, aber-"

"T-Rexe sind ausgestorben", meinte Charlie abwesend und widmete sich weiter dem Sandmuster.

"Weiß ich doch", sagte Hurley, "Hat mir Jack auch schon gesagt. Aber es kann doch trotzdem sein, dass es ein Dinosaurier ist, vielleicht hat ja doch einer bis heute ungestört überlebt, wo doch keiner was von dieser Insel weiß."

"Und vielleicht lernt der Köter von dem kleinen Schwarzen fliegen", mischte sich Sawyer erneut ein.

"Aber in einem Punkt hat er recht", meinte Boone, ohne Sawyer zu beachten, "Es scheint wirklich niemand etwas von dieser Insel zu wissen. Sonst wäre längst schon jemand hergekommen."

Die anderen schwiegen und starrten ins Feuer, und alle, außer Hurley, der nichts davon wussste, dachten an die Botschaft der Französin, die schon seit so langer Zeit lief. Und bisher hatte niemand auf dieses Signal reagiert...

Schließlich meinte Charlie: "Dann bleibt also eine große Frage: Wo sind wir hier gelandet?"

Allgemeines Schweigen antwortete ihm, bis Shannon die Stille brach.

"Vielleicht sind wir schon alle tot und das hier ist schon das Paradies...", meinte sie leise und starrte ins Feuer.

Alle sahen sie erstaunt an. Als sie bemerkte, dass aller Blicke auf ihr ruhten, sagte sie schnell: "Ich hab nur vor mich hin geredet – Nicht, dass ich wirklich daran glaube, dass das hier das Paradies sein könnte!"

"Nein, für dich wäre ein Paradies wahrscheinlich ein Luxus-Schönheits-Salon mit ewig freiem Eintritt für dich, was?", meinte Boone.

"Außerdem, ein Paradies mit irgendwelchen Monstern, das ist ja wohl kein richtiges Paradies, oder?", sagte Hurley. "Ich meine, Gott hätte ja wohl nicht gewollt, dass man im Paradies Angst hat, oder?"

"Gott?" Sawyer schien Hurleys Ausführungen sehr amüsant zu finden. "Jetzt sag bloß nicht, du glaubst an Gott?"

Hurley zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. "Naja, zu einem Paradies gehört doch auch ein Gott... oder nicht?"

Sawyer schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf und grinste.

"A-aber vielleicht ist das hier ja die Matrix", versuchte es Hurley erneut.

"Das ist gut", meinte Charlie.

"Und der Auserwählte wird uns alle retten, was?", meinte Shannon.

"Du kennst Matrix?", fragte Charlie daraufhin und blickte überrascht auf.

"Na und? Überrascht dich wohl, was?", fauchte Shannon.

"Hey, hey, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Ist nur so, dass du irgendwie nicht der Typ bist, der sich, äh, solche Filme ansieht..."

Shannon schnaubte. "Haltet ihr mich etwa alle für ein dummes Blondchen, oder was?"

"Shannon, versteh das doch nicht gleich falsch", versuchte Boone sie zu beschwichtigen.

"Wieso?" Sawyer steckte sich eine Zigarette an. "Sie hat es doch gerade selbst gesagt: Sie _ist _ein dummes Blondchen."

"Und du, du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch!", schleuderte Shannon ihm entgegen, stand auf und marschierte wütend davon.

"Hey, wenigstens scheue ich mich nicht davor, dass zu sein, was ich bin!", rief ihr Sawyer noch nach und lachte.

Die anderen sahen ihn stumm an.

"Hey, ist was?" Sawyer hob die Hände hoch, um seine Unschuld zu beteuern. "Ich hab doch gar nichts getan! Hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt, das was ihr doch auch alle denkt! Oder ist das etwa nicht so? Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie's nicht verkraften kann!"

"Es hätte trotzdem nicht sein müssen", meinte Boone und sah ihn finster an.

"Pfh. Mir doch egal, wenn ich ihr Ego gekränkt hab. Kannst ihr gerne nachlaufen, um sie zurückzuholen." Sawyer stand auf und klopfte sich den Sand von der Hose. "Ihr könnt gerne noch weiter darüber philosophieren, ob wir schon Tod sind, oder über die großen Geheimnisse dieser Insel diskutieren. Ich bin sicher, meine Wenigkeit werdet ihr dafür nicht brauchen, wo ihr doch das Blondchen und die Schwabbelbacke habt." Er lachte und ging davon.

"So ein Mistkerl", meine Charlie, als Sawyer außer Hörweite war. "Als ob er auf alles eine Antwort hätte."

"Genau", pflichtete Hurley bei.

Boone starrte ins Feuer. "Ach, so schlimm war das auch nicht... Shannon wird sich schon wieder einkriegen. Leider werde ich mir dann wohl in nächster Zeit ihre Beschwerden und Hasstyraden über Sawyer anhören müssen."

"Mein Beileid, Mann", meinte Charlie.

"Meins hast du auch", sagte Hurley.

"Ist bestimmt nicht einfach mit so einer Schwester, mh?", fragte Charlie und Boone grinste.

"Nein, nicht immer, aber...", er zuckte mit den Schultern, "Ich hab mich dran gewöhnt. Auch wenn sie manchmal ziemlich verzogen ist."

"Hey, Leute, äh, jetzt wo alles wieder so in Ordnung ist, hat da einer von euch noch eine Ahnung, wo wir sein könnten?", fragte Hurley und blickte in die Runde.

"Keine Ahnung, Mann", meinte Charlie und sah ihn ratlos an. "Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass das hier 'ne Insel ist." Er malte wieder mit dem Stock im Sand herum. "Mit Wasser drum, halt."

"Was meinst du denn noch, was das hier sein könnte?", fragte Boone. "Ich meine, außer der Matrix und dem "Paradies". Survivor vielleicht? Ich seh jedenfalls keine Kameras."

"Nein, aber vielleicht sind wir ja in einer Art Traumwelt gefangen?", meinte Hurley aufgeregt. "Oder das hier ist eine andere Dimension? Oder wir sind gar nicht mehr auf der Erde und wurden von Aliens entführt!"

Boone und Charlie sahen ihn an.

"Vielleicht haben wir uns auch alle freiwillig für ein Experiment gemeldet und wir sind in einem Matrix-ähnlichen Computerprogramm gefangen und haben durch einen Fehler alle unser Gedächtnis verloren und-"

"Moment mal, wir haben unser Gedächtnis doch gar nicht verloren", warf Boone ein.

"Nein, aber, äh..."

"Kann es sein, dass du eine sehr blühende Phantasie hast, Kumpel?", fragte Charlie.

"Aber, aber... Was machen denn sonst Wildschweine auf einer tropischen Insel? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das bei normalen tropischen Inseln so ist, aber ich hab noch nie gehört, dass es da Wildschweine gibt!"

Boone und Charlie sahen zuerst Hurley und dann einander an.

"Nee, Mann, ich glaub ja auch nicht, dass das normal ist", meinte Charlie, "aber ich denk auch nicht, dass wir von Aliens entführt worden sind..."

"Und was ist, wenn wir in einer anderen Zeit gelandet sind?", versuchte es Hurley noch einmal.

"Vielleicht..." Charlie dachte nach. "Vielleicht stecken wir auch zwischen zwei Zeiten fest und hier vergeht die Zeit viel schneller oder langsamer als auf dem Rest der Erde."

"Das ist auch möglich", meinte Hurley, froh, mit seinen Vermutungen nicht mehr allein zu stehen. "Oder auf dieser Insel wurden streng geheime Experimente gemacht und die Wissenschaftler haben irgendwie einen zweiten Godzilla erschaffen oder die Dinosaurier wieder auferstehen lassen, so wie in Jurassic Park?"

Boone sah jetzt abwechselnd von einem zum anderen.

Charlie nickte, ganz in Gedanken versunken. "Aber vielleicht sind wir ja auch nur im kleinen Bruder des Bermuda-Dreiecks gelandet?", überlegte er weiter. "Vielleicht ist das hier so eine Art Ableger vom Bermuda-Dreieck?"

"Oder wir _sind _irgendwie ins Bermuda-Dreieck geraten!", meinte Hurley. "Kann doch sein, dass das hier der Ort ist, an dem die ganzen Schiffe, Flugzeuge und Menschen wieder auftauchen, wenn sie im Bermuda-Dreieck verschwinden?"

"Das... Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?", fragte Boone jetzt und konnte sich seinen Unglauben nur schwer verkneifen.

Charlie und Hurley sahen einander an.

"Warum denn nicht...?"

"Wir wissen doch eh nicht, wo wir sind, wir könnten sonst wo sein, also ist alles möglich..."

Boone schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. "Okay, springen wir noch mal an den Anfang dieser Unterhaltung. Wenn das hier die Matrix sein soll", er wies auf die Umgebung, "wo sind dann bitte die Agenten? Kann mir das mal einer erklären? Oder, wenn wie wirklich tot sind, hat dann einer von euch ein Licht oder einen Tunnel gesehen?"

Hurley und Charlie sahen sich erneut an.

"Ja, das sind gute Fragen, also, das kann man bestimmt irgendwie erklären..."

Boone schüttelte wie zuvor nur den Kopf.

Er seufzte.

"Oh, Leute, das KANN einfach nicht euer Ernst sein..."

Ende


End file.
